Dance is Love
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Taylor and Kelsi love to dance but that's not all they like
1. Ballroom

_Hello to anyone out there in fanfiction land... This piece one inspired by mzdarkstar's Dance is love challenge.. It also is my second Taylor/Kelsi fic and i think it again is the second fic where they will be a couple.. Remember to review as they are nice to receive and enjoy reading..._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_

Kelsi Nielson had always loved her ballroom dance classes and it's not because for the reason you would think. Well the reason you think being that she had a super hot partner, ok she does have a super hot partner, called Ryan. She though is more interested in one Taylor Mckessie. She loved to watch her dance it was with such grace. Kelsi only wished she could dance like Taylor does. That was when Kelsi had an idea, she was going to ask Taylor teach her a little extra ballroom dancing.

"And why do you want me to give you extra lessons, Kelsi, we're at the same level" Taylor said her while they were in the changing room getting back into their street clothes.

Kelsi had to us all her self restraint not to check Taylor out while she was changing. Kelsi didn't really know why she was into Taylor but yeah there was just something about her that Kelsi found appealing "I want to know how to move as gracefully as you do" Kelsi told her

Taylor blushed, she wasn't used to getting complements about her dancing. She is always being told be her parents that she isn't good enough. Kelsi only knew this because she had over heard her parents telling her this at one of the many competitions that girls had attended. "I'm not all that good" Taylor told Kelsi

Kelsi couldn't believe what she was hearing she thought Taylor was the best dancer in the class "Your a great dancer" Kelsi responded to her

"No, I'm not" Taylor said shaking her head.

"You are" Kelsi told her as she pulled her top over her head.

"No" Taylor simply told her

Kelsi didn't know what to say without outing her as liking Taylor. "Yes" Kelsi said to Taylor reaching out for her hand

"It's not what my parents think" Taylor told her letting Kelsi take her hand

"Well then they don't know what their saying" Kelsi told her

"Kelsi, you don't know them like i do. They were champions when they were my ages" Taylor said

Kelsi hadn't known that "Really"

Taylor looked at Kelsi and replied "Yes really"

"Well your a champion as well" Kelsi told her trying to cheer her up as she seemed down by what they were talking about

"I know but whatever i do i'll never be good enough or someone they'd be proud of" Taylor said, tears were starting to form in Taylor's eyes

Kelsi looked at her friend "Can i ask why?" she said

"Because i'm not normal" Taylor said. Taylor wanted nothing more than to be normal. She wanted to fancy her own dance partner, Chad. She wished that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

"You are normal" Kelsi told her

"No i'm not" Taylor said as tears started to roll down her cheeks

"Don't cry" Kelsi said slipping her arms around Taylor's waist and pulling her close. Kelsi doing this made Taylor cry even more. "What's wrong?" Kelsi asked her. She didn't like seeing Taylor like this.

Taylor didn't speak until she had manged to stop crying. When Taylor spotted crying Kelsi still had her arms around her waist "Do you want to know a secret, Kelsi?" Taylor asked. She was a little scared that Kelsi didn't feel the same way, actually she was fine with that she was more scared that Kelsi would treat her like her parents do because they were the only people that knew.

Kelsi wondered what Taylor was talking about "Sure" she replied

Taylor leaned in gave Kelsi a swift kiss on the lips "I like you" she told her

Kelsi was in a little shock. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same way" Taylor told her trying to get out of Kelsi's grip but she wouldn't let go

"No, i do" Kelsi told Taylor

"Really" Taylor said

"Yes really" Kelsi told her. What Kelsi said made Taylor smile. She hadn't know that Kelsi had liked her. Of course if she did she wouldn't have been scared to tell Kelsi.

"That's cool" Taylor replied.

"Want to know a little secret" Kelsi said pulling Taylor closer to her

Taylor looked at Kelsi and slipping her arms around Kelsi's neck said "ok"

"I wanted extra lessons so i could spend more time with you and maybe tell you that i like you" Kelsi replied

"You know you could have told me that you liked me" Taylor said

"I was a little ashamed and scared." Kelsi informed her

"How come?" Taylor asked her

Kelsi thought about it and then replied "Because i was a little ashamed that i liked girls when i should be liking guy. I mean it's not like i haven't tried to be with a guy, like a guy but yeah. Then i was scared because i didn't know how to tell you that i liked you. I didn't even know if you liked me in the way i liked you. I'd seen you with Chad and you seemed to be really into him" she was sort of starting to ramble now which is something that she does when she's nervous

"Kels, your rambling" Taylor interrupted

Kelsi looked down "Sorry"

"It's alright" Taylor told her.

The girls heard people outside the changing room so they pulled away from each other. When pulling away the girls shared a look that said that they weren't ready to come out to anyone else yet. The girls then set about finishing getting ready as the people from outside came into the changing room. "So this time tomorrow at my place" Taylor said picking up her bag and getting ready to leave

"For what?" Kelsi asked doing that same thing

"Your extra lessons" Taylor told her with a smile. That smile said it would be more than just an extra lesson

"Oh yeah. Thanks" Kelsi said. They both left the changing room and headed home. Kelsi was home pretty quickly as she only lived around the corner from the dance studio. When she was in she told her parents about her lesson skipping out the part about her and Taylor and then went to her room. She wanted to send a very important message to someone

When Taylor got home about forty-five minutes after she left Kelsi she found an email on her computer that read

_Your the reason i take ballroom dance in the first place.. K x_


	2. Ballet

_Hello to all you lovely readers out there in fanfictionland.. Here is the next chapter of Dance is love.. I would like to thank mzdarkstar for reviewing the previous chapter.. Reviews are kindly taken... Enjoy_

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyPrade  
_

It was bright and early on a Monday morning and Kelsi was making her way to her locker. She looked like she was really tired and well that is the truth. She was really tired and that was because she had been up late on the phone to Taylor. She then had to be up early for a rehearsal with Ryan for there next ballroom dance contest. It had been several weeks since their little chat about the feeling they shared for each other and they had come to the decision that they weren't going to tell their friends about their relationship just yet, neither of the girls felt they were ready to come out yet. That and they had seen how some of the people that were like them were treated and they didn't like it.

When Kelsi reached her locker she opened it and an envelope fell out of it. The envelope hit the floor. Kelsi bent down to pick it up. Once it had been picked up Kelsi opened it. Enclosed were tickets to a ballet Kelsi had been longing to see since she was a little girl and her mom had been in the show. Kelsi knew that they could only be from one person because she had only ever told one person about her mom being a prima ballerina and about her wanting to see that show. That one person was Taylor. Kelsi felt like she could be herself around Taylor that she didn't have to put on an act like she does around everyone else she knows

Taylor was a little down the hall at her own locker. She had positioned herself so she could see Kelsi's reaction to the tickets but make it look like she wasn't looking at Kelsi. Taylor was happy with the reaction from Kelsi when she saw the tickets. She closed her locker and made her way over to Kelsi and said "So who's the note from"

They would do things like this to make it look like the girls were dating guys "They're from Harrison" Kelsi told Taylor. Harrison was Kelsi's code name for Taylor and Taylor's code name for Kelsi was Aaron

"So what it say?" Taylor asked

Kelsi smiled and replied "There tickets to the ballet"

"Wow.. What show? Aaron is taking me to the ballet as well" Taylor said

"Swan lake" Kelsi responded.

"Me to" Taylor replied

"That's great we might see each other there" Kelsi said

"That would be pretty cool depending on our seats we could make it like a double date" Taylor said

"That would be fun" Kelsi said..

Chad and Ryan made their ways down the hall to the girls. Chad and Ryan had become pretty good friends since Chad started taking the ballroom dance classes and Troy started to ditch him all the time for Gabriella "So what are you girls talking about?" Chad asked when he got to where the girls were

"We're just talking about how Harrison and Aaron are going to be taking us to see Swan Lake tonight" Taylor told the boys

"Oh cool" Chad replied trying not to sound to disappointed by it. He had been a little bummed out because of the fact that Taylor had another boyfriend or rather a pretend one but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"It is" Kelsi said with a smile. She was secretly going to have to thank Taylor for the tickets later.

"I didn't know you girls were into ballet though" Ryan asked

"Oh i am. I love ballet. I wanted to do it as a little girl but yeah my balance isn't all that good" Kelsi replied

"I love all dance. My parents are dancers remember" Taylor said. Kelsi knew that Taylor secretly wished she was doing ballet rather than ballroom because well it's seemed to be the only kind of dance her parents didn't like and well Taylor hated her parents because of they that they treated her. That was also another of the reasons that the girls weren't saying about their relationship because they both knew that Taylor's parents would freak out if they knew she was in a relationship with another girl rather than Chad who they wanted her to be with.

"I didn't know that" Ryan replied

"Well now you do" Taylor said.

"They any good" Ryan asked.

Taylor hated to talk about her parents because pretty much everyone loved them except her and Kelsi "Yeah their champions" Taylor told him

"At what kind of dance" Ryan said

"Um pretty much everything you can compete at at" Taylor responded

"Awesome.." Ryan said

"Yeah" Taylor said half heartedly

After Taylor said that the bell signaling the beginning of class went "Well we better get to homeroom" Kelsi said to the group closing her locker

"Alright" Taylor said

"Yep" Ryan responded

The group of four then made their way to homeroom. When they got in there Troy and Gabriella were the only ones that were there and they were engaged in a lip locking session "Break it up" Chad called to them. They didn't respond by pulling away from each other so Chad ended up throwing his basketball at Troy. This caused Troy and Gabriella break apart. Gabriella was blushing bright red but before anything could be said Darbus came in and made everyone take their seats.

Kelsi made her way to her seat in the front of the classroom. When she was sat down she opened one of her notebooks and pulled out one of the pages on which she wrote a note. Kelsi waited for Darbus to turn away before she passed the note to Taylor

Taylor opened the note and read what it said

_Thanks for the tickets. Tonight is gonna be so much fun. K x_


	3. Street Dance

_Hello to all my loverly and loyal readers out there and of course those nice new ones. Here is the third chapter of Dance is love. I can't believe it's almost over *Tear* Remember everyone reviews for this story with make me happy and well a happy author keeps writing for you all so yeah remember to review review review. I would also like to thank mzdarkstar for reviewing the last chapter.  
_

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade_

Kelsi and Taylor made their way into Kelsi's room. They were going to be having a study date. As they needed to get some work done and Kelsi needed a distraction from a new dance class they had been signed up for. Kelsi needed a distraction from is as she had not enjoyed herself during the class one little bit.

"Why do we have to take that class again?" Kelsi complained as she flopped down on her bed.

"Because we do Kels" Taylor told her as she sat on the edge of the bed

"Street dance has to be the lamest kind of dancing ever though" Kelsi said looking up at Taylor

"I know Kels but we have to do it as part of that class" Taylor informed her

"I don't see why their making all of us take that stupid dance class anyway when they know you and I and Ryan can already dance" Kelsi said sitting up

"I know" Taylor responded. As part of the spring show Miss Darbus had signed the whole of the cast up for dance lessons and the first one had been a total disaster and resulted in Chad smacking Troy because Troy was being a pain in the ass as usual

"The class was a disaster anyway" Kelsi said

"I know" Taylor agreed

"Why do we have to learn street dancing anyway?" Kelsi asked

"Because it's gonna make the show better according to Darbus" Taylor responded

Kelsi groaned and then said "I don't see why she didn't just send Ryan and then have him teach us the moves"

"It was because she wanted us all to help the show and this is her way of maybe having us helping. She thinks maybe that we will be able to think of moves to put into the show as well" Taylor explained

"How do you know all this?" Kelsi asked her

"Um well i was ease dropping on Darbus's conversation with Ryan and Sharpay" Taylor answered. Though it wasn't really all that hard not to because Sharpay wasn't all that happy about it.

"Taylor Mckessie" Kelsi exclaimed putting her hand on her hips

"Yes" Taylor said

"You know it's wrong to listen in on other peoples conversations" Kelsi replied

"Is it" Taylor said innocently

"Yes" Kelsi responded

"Well i have to say it wasn't all that hard to ease drop on them because well Sharpay wasn't very happy about it and was kinda shouting" Taylor told her

"Oh well no wonder she seemed unhappy with us being there.. There was me thinking she was having a bad day when really she was just sulking about us being their because everyone knows she wants to be having a one women show and that she's the one that gets the Julliards scholarship" Kelsi said

"Yeah.." Taylor said. She never really wanted to think about college because she knew no matter where Kelsi got accepted to she was going to have to be away from her and that was something Taylor didn't really like to think about. She then said "Let's get on with this studying then"

"Sure" Kelsi responded. She got off the bed and went over to when she had dumped her bag on coming into the room. When had collected her bag she returned to the bed and sat on it. She then went and tipped the content of her bag onto the bed so as to find the text books and note book she was going to need for their study.

"You really need to have some kind of system in that bag of yours" Taylor said pulling out the right books she needed from her bag.

"Why?" Kelsi asked having found the book that she was looking for

"Because then you wouldn't have to tip of out the content of your bag when you want to find something you could just open your bag. You would be able to find it straight away because then you would know where in your bag that certain book is located" Taylor told her

"I guess" Kelsi responded opening her book

"Yeah" Taylor said.

The girls then set about doing their study they weren't disturbed by anyone or anything until 7 o'clock when Kelsi's phone rang "Hello" Kelsi said when she answered the phone

A raspy voice on the other end of the line said to her "I know what you are"

"Huh" Kelsi said. Taylor looked at Kelsi a little confused

"If you don't tell about your little secret i will" The person with the raspy voice said. Kelsi had put her phone on loud speaker so Taylor had heard what the person had just said to them

"What little secret?" Kelsi said choosing to plead ignorant

"I saw you with Taylor after the street dance class" Was what the person with the raspy said next

"Yeah she came over so we can study" Kelsi responded to the person. Taylor was a little shocked at what she was hearing

"Ok.. Well let me rephrase that then. I saw you and her kiss" the voice said

"I have no idea what your talking about.. Now i have to go. goodbye" Kelsi said putting the phone down

Both of the girls were in total shock that someone had seen them they had always been really careful about their relationship. Kelsi was the first one to speak "Maybe someone's just trying to scare us" was what she said

"Yeah maybe" Taylor replied looking at Kelsi

"No one could have seen us" Kelsi said

"I know. We're always really careful" Taylor replied

"Yeah" Kelsi replied. Kelsi was trying to think of how anyone could have seen them kiss after the street dance class as when they had kissed they were in the changing rooms and they had made sure that there was no one around. The girls were both now pretty scared they didn't know if they should do what the person is asking them to do.

"Maybe someone's just trying to start a rumor" Taylor said. Rumors were a pretty frequent thing around East High and maybe it was just Kelsi and Taylor's turn to be the subject of a rumor. Maybe the person that was going to start it didn't know that the rumor they were threatening to start was actually something that was true. If the girls came out it would just turn their worlds upside down and they would never be the same

"Yeah maybe" Kelsi replied.

That was when they got a text that said

_Come out by the next street dance class or I will tell everyone for you_


End file.
